


can't sleep

by evijuls



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: - Простите. Я не могу уснуть.Он повторяет эту фразу, чувствуя себя глупо - не мог уснуть у себя, не может уснуть сейчас - правда, по разным причинам.
Relationships: Daud/Thomas (Dishonored)
Kudos: 7





	can't sleep

У Дауда темные глаза, настолько, что едва можно различить, где кончается зрачок и начинается радужка, и Томас не может сдержать восхищенный выдох. Он не должен был приходить к нему вот так, посреди ночи, без особой уважительной причины, но он просто… пришел. И сейчас Дауд смотрит на него чуть расфокусированным после очередного кошмара взглядом, приподнявшись на локте - ему хватает нескольких мгновений, чтобы стряхнуть остатки сна, стать собранным, и это тоже восхищает.  
\- Что…?  
Голос звучит глухо. Дауд смотрит на него, внимательно и цепко, и Томас знает, что Мастер уже успел подумать обо всем - начиная от нападения смотрителей и заканчивая внезапной смертью кого-то на патруле. Это были бы самые логичные причины, по которым Томас мог бы оказаться в такой поздний час в его спальне. Или если бы кто-то принес не терпящую отлагательств информацию с патруля.   
Томас молчит, подыскивая ответ: проще всего было бы сказать, что ему нужна еще порция целебного эликсира, Дауд сам предлагал ему прийти еще за одной колбой. Но врать Дауду хочется меньше всего, в конце концов все их взаимодействие строится на полном отсутствии лжи. Но дело в том, что он и сам с трудом может ответить на вопрос, что он здесь делает. Дурацкие кошмары и мысли, которые не давали уснуть сегодня ночью и благодаря которым о здесь.  
\- Я… Ничего не случилось.  
Томас все-таки отвечает: стоять молча над постелью Дауда - плохая идея. Как и все, что сейчас происходит.   
На лице Дауда встревоженное выражение сменяется недоумением, и Томас задерживает дыхание, прежде чем попытаться подобрать слова, которые звучат совершенно нелепо.  
\- Я не мог уснуть.  
Он звучит как ребенок, и ему тут же становится стыдно - он правая рука Дауда, а не беспомощный подросток, который боится оставаться наедине со своими кошмарами и темнотой. Но Дауд смотрит на него молча несколько мучительно долгих секунд, а потом отбрасывает край одеяла, кивая на постель рядом с собой, и немного двигается, уступая место.  
Томас замирает. Он серьезно?   
Судя по тому, что Дауд снова прикрывает глаза, явно намереваясь продолжить прерванный сон - серьезно. Томас осторожно устраивается на краю постели, стараясь не дышать лишний раз. Он представлял себе это, разумеется, хоть и не совсем так, но реальность куда лучше. Даже несмотря на то, что Дауд, похоже, собирается спать и полностью игнорировать его присутствие. Впрочем, это же Дауд, глупо было бы предполагать…  
Томас поворачивается к нему лицом, устраиваясь на боку, осторожно подложив под голову ладонь, и все еще едва дышит - ему кажется, что если сейчас он сделает какое-то неловкое необдуманное движение и дотронется до Дауда, то не сможет сдержаться.   
У Дауда темные тени под глазами и морщинки вперемешку со шрамами, и Томас ловит себя на том, что любуется им: он знает, что сам Дауд не считает себя красивым, да и вообще не особо мыслит подобными определениями, но все равно не может ничего с этим поделать. Восхищение, которое Томас испытывает к нему, мешается с заботой и беспокойством, и с желаниями, которые Томас не всегда может до конца определить.   
Но возможность разглядывать главу Китобоев с такого близкого расстояния выдается нечасто, и Томас наслаждается каждым моментом, отпечатывая его в памяти.  
\- Я не картина, Томас.  
У Дауда ровный голос и все еще закрытые глаза, и Томас вздрагивает, словно пойманный на месте преступления. Это не должно быть неловко, но он чувствует, как щеки начинают гореть.  
\- Простите. Я не могу уснуть.  
Он повторяет эту фразу, чувствуя себя глупо - не мог уснуть у себя, не может уснуть сейчас - правда, по разным причинам.   
Дауд все так же лежит, не открывая глаза, и Томас решается, сам не веря собственной смелости, тянется к нему, быстро касаясь сомкнутых губ. Он никогда раньше не целовался - не особо хотелось, да и не до того, а потом был Дауд, и он мог только представлять, каково бы это было.  
Губы Дауда оказываются сухими и теплыми, и Томас коротко скользит по ним языком, замирая, когда тяжелая ладонь ложится ему на затылок, растрепывая волосы, поглаживая и не давая отстраниться. Сердце колотится так, что за шумом тока крови в ушах не слышно даже дыхания, и Томас распахивает глаза, коротко выдыхая в чужие губы. Дауд целует его уверенно и настойчиво, вталкивает язык в его рот, и Томас неуверенно отвечает, сталкивается своим языком с его, вовлекаясь в процесс, перехватывая инициативу. Дауд позволяет ему, и Томас прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу, чуть тянет, тут же вылизывая место укуса, целует еще раз, и еще, пока не кончается дыхание, и чуть отстраняется, пытаясь отдышаться, словно после кросса по крышам.  
Мелькает мысль, что нужно что-то сказать, но слова не идут на ум, и Дауд тоже молчит, просто смотрит на него выжидающе, позволяя самому решить, что делать дальше, и Томас чувствует вспышку благодарности за это.   
Он двигается чуть ближе и нерешительно касается пальцами шрама на щеке, облизывает губы, и мысленно смеется над собой: столько раз представлял это в мечтах, а сейчас, когда это происходит на самом деле, он не знает, что делать.  
Дауд ловит его ладонь, подносит запястье к губам, целуя, прикусывая тонкую кожу, и Томас выдыхает, отбрасывая все мысли. Он не знает, почему Дауд делает это, почему позволяет ему это делать, в голове возникают обрывки слов и образов, которые раньше сбивали его с толку, а сейчас они начинают выстраиваться в картину. Неужели…?  
Он целует Дауда еще раз, и устраивается на его бедрах, чувствуя как горят щеки - он возбужден так, что скрывать это нет смысла, и это немного неловко, но Дауд только выдыхает и трется пахом о его ягодицы, и Томас стонет. Похоже, не он один реагирует вот так - ярко.   
Пальцы путаются в ткани, но он все-таки стягивает с Дауда рубашку и замирает у края мягких штанов, но Дауд накрывает его пальцы своими, и Томас приподнимается, когда Дауд заканчивает раздеваться сам. У него исчерченная шрамами кожа, и Томас наклоняется, скользит языком по все еще припухшему шраму на груди, касается пальцами кожи, гладит везде, где может дотянуться, и чувствует, что его начинает лихорадочно потряхивать от желания и возбуждения.  
Дауд снова ловит его ладони, сжимает, и Томас медленно выдыхает, раздеваясь сам и отбрасывая одежду на пол. Он привык не смущаться наготы, но сейчас щеки горят так, что Дауд, должно быть, замечает это даже в полумраке. Он ерзает, жмурится, когда член Дауда трется между его ягодицами, и закусывает губу, когда чувствует прикосновение пальцев ко входу. Дауд растягивает его медленно, даже осторожно, вталкивая пальцы внутрь, двигая ими неторопливо и плавно, так что через несколько минут Томас начинает тихо хныкать, кусая губы, чтобы заглушить эти звуки, и утыкается носом в шею Дауда.  
\- Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Дауд.   
Он редко называет главу Китобоев по имени - как и все они, для них он просто - “сэр” или “Мастер”, но сейчас все эти обращения неуместны, и Томас чувствует, как Дауд замирает на долю секунды, а потом убирает пальцы - Томас выдыхает, и тут же давится воздухом, когда Дауд толкается в него, быстрым плавным движением. Это ощущается странно и немного болезненно, особенно когда Дауд начинает двигаться - сразу же, ритмичными глубокими толчками, и Томас стонет, не успевая остановить себя, чувствуя как тянет мышцы и острые вспышки боли отдаются куда-то в позвоночник.   
Но Дауд продолжает, сжимает ладонью его ягодицу, отводя в сторону, придерживая, и запуская пальцы другой руки в волосы на его затылке, чуть тянет. Томас жмурится и тут же распахивает глаза, потому что ощущения становятся острее, приятнее, настолько, что он хрипло выдыхает, вцепляясь пальцами в плечи Дауда, и двигается сам, подаваясь навстречу, чувствуя как член трется головкой о кожу, зажатый между ними.   
Дауд толкается глубже, быстрее, и Томас теряется в ощущениях, разглядывая его - прикрытые глаза, распахнутые влажно-блестящие губы, срывающееся с них хриплое дыхание - он старается отпечатать в памяти каждое мгновение, и замирает, чувствуя, как его мелко трясет, когда Дауд вталкивается в него еще раз, и внутри становится горячо и влажно.   
Дауд обхватывает его член, двигает рукой быстро и невероятно правильно, выскальзывая из него, и Томас чувствует, как по бедрам течет, и ощущения мешаются, становясь такими острыми, что он стонет, сам толкаясь бедрами в пальцы Дауда, и кончает, пачкая их спермой.  
Его мелко трясет, и он пытается успокоиться, задерживает дыхание, и чуть вздрагивает, когда ладонь Дауда ложится ему на поясницу, поглаживая медленно и успокаивающе. Ему немного неловко за такую яркую реакцию, и он ловит себя на том, что ждет, что Дауд скажет ему отправляться к себе - но Дауд молчит, неторопливо поглаживая его, пока Томас не выравнивает дыхание. Его клонит в сон, и где-то на краю сознания мелькает мысль, что надо бы одеться и, наверное, сказать что-то, но он проваливается в сон без сновидений незаметно для самого себя.  
Он просыпается от светящего в лицо солнца и разглядывает через дыры в потолке небо, а потом резко садится на постели. Дауда уже нет в комнате, а его собственная одежда лежит на кресле рядом, и Томас чувствует, как на лице появляется улыбка, которую он просто не в силах сдержать. Кто бы мог подумать, что в Затопленном квартале, в самый разгар чумы и какой-то неутихающей войны, может быть так солнечно? Томас одевается, все еще продолжая улыбаться, и касается губ, жмурясь и облизывая их, а потом замирает. Приступ липкого страха неожиданный, и Томас не может отделаться от ощущения приближающейся катастрофы, убеждая себя, что это вполне нормально - он боялся за Дауда и раньше, теперь ничего не изменилось.   
Солнце заливает светом комнату, и Томас проводит ладонью по волосам, заканчивая одеваться, и привычно уже пролистывает страницы дневника Дауда, лежащего на столе - судя по всему, не его одного преследует ощущение чего-то плохого.   
Снизу раздаются голоса Китобоев, и Томас прикрывает дневник, решая на время отбросить эти мысли и позволить себе хотя бы один день насладиться происходящим.


End file.
